


Accidents

by sleepypanda27



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypanda27/pseuds/sleepypanda27
Summary: It's a calm night at the compound, but suddenly the peace and quiet is disturbed by your scream. Thinking you are in danger Bucky runs into your room. After that night you’re escaping him. Sam is determined to resolve this ridiculous situation between you and Bucky. Will he make things worse or will it actually help?





	Accidents

It was a calm night at the compound. Everyone was doing their own things. Some were in the living room, watching movies and catching up on the series, others were in the gym or their own rooms.

Bucky was on his way to his room when he suddenly heard a blood-curdling scream coming from your room. Not thinking much he ran into your room, convinced someone was in there and you were in danger. The room was empty, but then he saw a light coming from the bathroom and went there.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Bucky burst into the room, frantically looking around it. Ready to fight whoever was there. His gaze stopped at your naked body standing near the shower, understanding that maybe he made a big mistake and you weren't in actual danger.

“Bucky?” Your head spun around so fast you got dizzy.

“Y/n?” He looked down your body, slightly tilting his head, confused by the whole situation. His mind going completely blank.

“Bucky!” You tried to cover your body as much as you could. “Get out!” You screamed, quickly wrapping yourself in a towel.

“Sorry,” He closed his eyes with his palm turning around, bumping into the door frame before scrambling out. “I'm so sorry. I heard a scream and thought you were in danger.” He tried to explain from your room. “It sounded like someone was about to murder you.”

“Well, I'm not in any danger. There's a big spider in my shower. I hate spiders.” You walked out of the bathroom, bright red from embarrassment, tightly clutching your fluffy robe to your chest.

“Do you want me to take care of it...since I'm already here?” He asked still turned with his back to you.

“Yes, that would be really helpful.”

“Can I turn around?”

“I'm not naked...anymore.”

He slowly turned around to face you, light crimson tinting his own cheeks. “If that makes you feel better, I didn't see anything. Everything happened so fast my mind blacked out.” He tried to make the situation less awkward.

“It's alright, I'll somehow try to live it down.”

He took care of the spider taking it out of the shower and carried it outside. You fell down in your bed, feeling embarrassed you screamed in your pillow, considering never leaving your room ever again and not seeing anyone for the rest of your life.

Next two weeks were awkward, to say the least, you didn't know how to look Bucky in the eyes again or how to talk to him. Whenever you were left alone in the room you made an excuse that you had to go somewhere or do something urgently, sprinting out of the room as fast as you could.

“What's with you?” Sam asked, noticing Bucky being more quiet than usual. They had finished their daily run and were walking back to the compound.

“Nothing.” 

“Come on, you can tell us. What's bothering you?” Sam didn't let go, urging him to talk.

“Ugh,” Bucky dragged his palms over his face in frustration. “That incident with Y/n and the spider in the shower.”

Sam started laughing remembering it. “That was gold.”

“Yeah, that one. It was two weeks ago and since then we haven't spoken like we usually do, it's awkward. I think she's escaping me.”

“Dude, of course, she's escaping you. She's embarrassed. You saw her naked and didn't do anything.”

“Like what? What was I supposed to do? ”

“I don't know, tell her about your feelings. Confess your undying love.”

“Are you on something right now? That would be the most inappropriate time to do that.” Bucky frowned.

“I know, but wouldn't it be funny though?” Sam laughed, earning a light punch from Bucky. “Ouch.”

“Have you tried talking to her about it?” Steve asked.

“I tried. Whenever I start a conversation with her, she says she has to go somewhere. Like for instance, yesterday she said she has to go walk the dog. She doesn't even have a dog. I don't know what to do.”

“Maybe she's just busy.”

“Don't be so gullible Stevo. She probably doesn't know how to act around you now. She's confused. You two need to talk it out. We all know you saw everything. You walked out of that room all red and baffled and when we asked what happened you just held up your hands and said 'spider' and walked away.” He stopped in his tracks gripping Bucky's shoulder like he received some kind of revelation. “I know what you have to do to get everything back on track.”

“What?” Bucky and Steve asked looking at him skeptically.

“You need her to see you naked. You'll be even, therefore no more awkwardness.”

Bucky just blankly stared at him. “That's the worst advice I have ever heard in my entire life. And that says something.”

“Yeah, I don't think that would work. That could even worsen the situation as it is.” Steve added.

“Guys, listen it will work...”

“No Sam, swinging my dick in front of Y/n won't help in any way.” Bucky angrily shut him down. Disappointed that his friends won't take him seriously, he went to his room to wind down.

“Did you really had to do that?”

“What? I'm trying to help here.” Sam defended himself. He waited till Bucky was in his room and went to find you.

“Hey, Y/n, can you help Bucky with something?” Sam asked you entering your room.

“With what?”

“I don't know, some stuff. He wasn't very straight forward, but he asked specifically for you.”

“I don't know...” You hesitated.

“It sounded serious.”

“Okay, where is he?”

“In his room, but hurry up.”

You took a deep breath, “It's time to deal with it. You can't escape him forever. He's your best friend for crying out loud.” You whispered to yourself on the way to his room.

“Welp, time for me to go,” Sam said when he saw you going to Bucky's room.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked.

“Out, in case my plan backfires and they both want to kill me.” Sam said already almost out of the door.

“What did you do this time?” Steve shook his head like a disappointed parent.

Sam just wiggled his eyebrows in response with a wicked grin on his lips.

“Oh no, you didn't.”

“Oh yes, I did. Let me know how it goes.”

You softly knocked on Bucky's door and slowly opened them walking in the room. It seemed like he wasn't there, but you heard running water in the bathroom, probably shower. So you decided to wait while he finishes. Anyway, you should deal with this situation, it was getting ridiculous. It's not like he hasn't seen anything before. Right?

You picked up the book you found on his table. Sitting down on the edge of the bed you started reading it. The shower stopped and after a few minutes, Bucky walked out in all his naked glory, head tilted downwards drying his hair with a towel. You glanced up from the book, ready to ask what was so urgent that he called after you when he was in the shower, but found yourself not being able to utter a single word.

Was he walking in slow motion? He looked like he just stepped out of a shower gel commercial. “Oh. My. God.” You murmured under your breath not being able to take your eyes off him. The book fell from your hands and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

Bucky stiffened from the sound, looking up shocked. When he saw you sitting on his bed wide-eyed. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist, but it was too late, you saw everything. And what a view that was.

“Y/n, what-what are you doing here!?”

“I-I Sam told me that you told him you needed help with something...forget it, I'll better leave. Sorry.” 

You headed to the door, grasping the handle barely opening the door.

“No, no. no, wait a second.” He slammed the door shut, standing in front of it. Small water droplets run down his skin, making you lick your lips. That didn't go unnoticed by him. “Please don't leave. I want to change this whole situation between us. We haven't talked like we used to. I know you're escaping me and it's killing me. Can we please talk it out?” You finally forced yourself to look him in the eyes. There was fear in his eyes that you would storm off, but there was something else you couldn't quite figure out.

“Okay, but can you please put on some pants. It's really distracting.” You stepped away from him.

“Sure thing.” He smirked walking past you, throwing the towel somewhere on the floor and grabbed his worn sweatpants pulling them on. “Better?”

“Mhm.” It wasn't better, not at all. You looked everywhere but him.

“Listen, I know we saw each other naked...”

“I thought you didn't see anything.” You interrupted.

“I may have lied about that a little.” He shrugged. “Can we forget about it, pretend that never happened? These past days without you...It made me realize I need you in my life. I need you, but you're avoiding me, it's killing me Doll.” 

“What are you trying to say?”

“I'm in love with you and I can't hide it anymore.”

You just stared at him processing everything he said.

“Please say something. Anything at all.” He stepped closer, desperate for some kind of answer. Anything would be better than silence. He was ready you would say you didn't feel the same way about him or just walk away.

Instead, you grabbed his cheeks, pulling him closer to you, crashing your lips with his. His eyes went wide from surprise before they fell shut and he kissed you back. His hands roamed up and down your sides.

“Or you could do that.” He smiled, tracing circles on your hips with his thumbs. Your skin felt like on fire under his touch.

“I love you too.”

“Then why were you escaping me?”

“I don't know. I felt awkward... self-conscious.”

“Let me tell you something, that I will tell you every day if you let me. You are beautiful.” He closed the distance between the two of you with a loving kiss, wrapping you in his arms. Your hands went on their own quest, exploring his body. When your hands slid over his pecs he flexed them, making you laugh, retracting your hands.

“What?” He chuckled at your reaction.

“I like your pecs.” You smiled, placing your hands back.

“Yeah, you do?” He murmured against your lips.

You hummed in agreement, returning to kissing, wrapping your hands around his neck tugging his still slightly damp hair. You parted your lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss. He growled kissing down your jaw and neck, leaving open mouth kisses on his way. He found the one spot that made you moan, making sure to remember it for the future.

“Bed.” You blurted out, your eyes falling shut when his teeth grazed over your skin.

“Are you sure?” He pulled back to look at you. Your pink-red lips and rosy cheeks.

“Yes, Bucky I want you.” You almost moaned. 

That was all he needed to hear. He effortlessly lifted you up, making you wrap your legs around his waist. Carrying you to bed, he dropped you onto it. You bounced on the mattress before he settled between your legs and found your lips again.

Meanwhile, Steve walked by Bucky's room on the way to his own room. Hearing borderline pornographic sounds coming from behind the door, he backed away texting Sam.

It sounds like your plan worked.

“Hell yeah, I knew it!” Sam excitedly shouted from the living room. “And they didn't believe me.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you left.” Steve questioned.

“Forgot my phone, but looks like I can stay.” He stretched out on the couch, placing hands under his head with a satisfied smirk on his lips. After this day you and Bucky wouldn't hear the end of it, how Sam brought you two together.


End file.
